Sonic Ex-Tra?
by IWasATeenageSponge
Summary: All was well for Sonic until he was ambushed by Eggman in the woods. Now facing a strange transformation and with Tails looking for a cure will Sonic be able to still save Station Square in this state? Or will he be stuck in his new form forever? Strange pairings and new teams combine this time as Sonic meets old allies he never knew arrived.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was a clear blue as clouds scattered across, a cool wind settling in the air. The Thorndyke mansion was as peaceful as ever due to Eggman mysteriously not showing his face in the past few days. It had been a few months since young Christopher Thorndyke had discovered the strange blue hedgehog known as Sonic and he would never forget that day. Neither would Sonic. Sure he missed his own world but with Eggman sending them into this world with Chaos Control he was kind of glad. Life for him had never been so full of action and adventure. Not to mention he'd made many friends along the way. If he had to say, this world had it's charms and would never be forgettable.

"And so you see Chris, that's how you do Pythagoras!" A young yellow and white two-tailed fox proudly announced and pointing a white gloved hand to a board full of equations and triangles to the dumbfounded young brunette who was chewing his pencil whilst trying to concentrate. Noticing the confused look the boy held the yellow fox jumped and looked back at his work on his board, scanning it closely. "Ahh, oh no! Did I mess up?"

"No Tails." Chris answered through a tired yawn and waving a hand to his teacher in front of him. "It's just... How do I put it? I'm only twelve! This is way past my level!"

"Don't you have class sets?" Tails curiously asked, a white gloved hand on his furry chin. He was unfamiliar with human schools. Chris shook his head.

"No. We only have one teacher." Tails gave a disappointed look as he remembered that himself, but chuckled to himself when he remembered the problem with the 'techno teacher'. As though mind reading Chris also remembered that and laughed along but jumped up when he heard the door open.

"Hey guys I'm- GHAH!" Tails and Chris ran to the front door only to see an all to familiar scene of a female pink hedgehog in a red headband, red and white dress and similar white gloves like the others only with gold bands hugging a rather distressed blue hedgehog. The two sighed as they watched uselessly and apologetically. "Oh Sonic! You've been gone for so long!" A muffled 'get off' was heard as the pink hedgehog huffed and crossed her arms. "Geez Amy I could barely breathe. If you're gonna hug me then warn me first! And it's only been six hours!"

"Sonic!" Tails and Chris chimed together at the same time taking the blue hedgehogs focus off of Amy and quietening her. The blue hedgehog gave a signature smirk as he looked passed Amy and waved. Giving another huff she went off to go find Ella or Cream or to do something else. High five-ing them both with a thanks he asked Chris how school was. This was nearly an everyday thing when Eggman wasn't attacking. Sonic always hated 'Egghead's', as he called him, free days. He wanted the action, the thrill! Even if Station Square ended up in a bit of ruin after the battle. He was almost going to die of boredom and Knuckles being boring and guarding the Master Emerald all day only made it worse.

"You could say it was ok. Although I'm having to ask Tails for help due to being rather tired and slow today. Y'know, bags under eyes. I mean it's not like he helps in science anyways." It was true what Chris was saying. It was a good thing Tails or Chris's grandfather wasn't there with the amount of corrections they'd have to make as they'd be in detention city for interrupting. Although he was getting better his teacher almost blew up the class and endangered the kid's lives with the small mistake he'd made. Then he'd just remembered how the yellow fox's lessons were going. "Although my lessons with Tails' aren't any better either..."

"It's not my fault your not learning crucial things like Pythagoras at school!" Tails defended himself, arms outstretched. A laugh was heard in the distance as the three turned their heads to see a man who long surpassed Chris' age as his hair was white and his face was lined and calm looking. He sported a white lab looking coat and a green striped vest. "Oh Tails." He warmly spoke, slowly shaking his head. "My boy is only twelve. Try teaching him long division."

"Will do grandpa Chuck!" Tails fake saluted, not noticing Chris giving a look of disapproval. Tails had grown to Chuck even calling him grandpa though they weren't related. The two were the smartest in the house and who Chris sometimes went to for help with maths of science.

"But never mind that, who won?" Chuck turned to Sonic who was now wearing a smug look on his face. All eyes were on him as his emerald green eyes glistening with triumph, giving away the result before even spoken. "Honestly you need to show my poor nephew mercy or I swear he'll go insane and do something bad."

"Or maybe god 'ol Sam 'speed' needs to show a little more speed and less Sam." Sonic laughed at his poor joke. His racing with the well known ginger haired speed king of station square was much more frequent lately. But Sonic always won in the end. "Maybe I'll let him near the finish line before I cross."

"That would make it worse." Chuck sighed, resisting the urge to face palm at the worse idea as Chris and Tails congratulated Sonic, only making his ego grow. "Anyways, since I knew this would happen I decided to get us all places to a place that does great Chilli dogs as a congratulations!" Chuck announced, grins forming on their faces. Of course not as big as Sonic's.

"Oh joy! One chilli dogs for how many times I've beaten Sam I think!" Sonic exclaimed. Everyone know the blue blurs love for the deliciousness of Chilli Dogs.

"That's great Grandpa! Wow, thanks!" Chris cheered. "Do Cream, Cheese and Amy know?"

"Well, Cream and Cheese went with Mr. Tanaka to get the reservations and I'm sure Amy and Ella know." Chuck answered.

"Well," Sonic started. "I'm gonna get a run out of the house so my stomach is empty for the day. Plus Sam's being a baby and is making me wait a week for a rematch... 28 and still not acting like a man." He pouted at the end of his sentence before walking to the nearest window.

"Just make sure your back soon, please!" Chris asked, worry in his voice.

"You know me Chris, I'll be back when the suns up. YAHOO!" His voice echoed as he dashed out at an amazing speed, leaving the other three behind in the dust.

"So Chris... Where were we?" Tails asked, automatically picking up the lesson from where it left off.

****************Meanwhile***************

Over the shores, far from Station square, a strange evil unlike any other was forming and shaping up in a huge evil lair among a deserted area. Although many believe it to be destroyed this evil lair actually lives on. An evil lair, or home, to the evil and genius mad scientist that terrorised the Station until lately and unknown reason.

"And I hate the lately and unknown reason bit..." A tall and slim looking golden robot whined with a sorrowful look as he squeezed his wet mop slightly dry in what he liked to call 'the squeezeinator' for what seemed the hundredth time this past half hour.

"Hush Decoe, unless you want to become scrap metal!" A smaller and rather fatter looking silver robot snapped at his companion as he was polishing the glass cases that held many of their masters belongings or treasures. Right now he was polishing one that contained a mexican wrestler looking costume he didn't remember was there the last time he cleaned. He wasn't the brightest of the two, but he knew when to shut his trap when needed.

"Oh Bocoe what's the use? You heard what Bokkun said, the Doctors been singing to himself lately! I'm aghast of what he's up to." Decoe sighed as Bocoe looked at him in confusion. Not only because of his vocabulary but because he just remembered Bokkun.

"Aghast? You're reading the dictionary again aren't you? And are you sure Bokkun wasn't on a sugar overload?" Hope was twisted in the silver robots question but that hope was quickly deflated before it began.

"No! The Doctors cutting him off of sugar! Poor Bokkun isn't here because he's been rather haggard lately!" Bocoe looked rather worried but made a mental note to look up 'haggard' later. However he knew it wasn't a good word from Decoes expression. The two shared a look before continuing on with their jobs. They both knew the doctor had some weird moments, but this was too much for the two poor lackeys.

Decoe heaved another sigh from his non visible mouth as his friend sympathetically looked at him. The two were unable to be separated, like non identical twins and with Bokkun as their little brother the three had to be there for each other as they're all they have. This was their life forever and to stay strong they had to stick together. Bocoe was about to speak up until a spine chilling (if they had spines) laugh echoed through the corridors of the whole lair. 'This isn't good!' Decoe reminded himself repeatedly as their names were shouted for. Jumping and dropping what they had held in their hands the two ran towards the one who made the laugh.

It took them several corridors and turns until they reached their distance. Panting and for some reason gasping for breath. "Come now, is that really necessary?" A cruel yet calm sounding voice asked the two. It seemed rhetorical though as the two knew they had no need for breath, they just wanted to feel real and alive. "You know why I asked you to come here." The man whom held the mean voice spun in his large chair revealing a large and egg shaped humanoid man with circular blue glasses hiding his eyes and a long ginger moustache sat by a unusually larger pinkish nose. Clothed in black pants and a red detailed jacket like shirt he stood up and pointed a gloved hand to the two.

"Y-Ye-Y-" Bocoe stuttered until Decoe helped him out.

"Yes Doctor Eggman!" Although it sounded more like a question. Tutting to himself the large man walked towards his invention that lay on the table. To anyone else it would look like a gun, but to Eggman...

"Behold, my newest invention!" He proudly announced to the two who were feigning amazement. "And you two can wipe that look off your face because you don't even know what it is yet!" The two apologised almost instantly over ten times before being silenced, a wicked grin spreading across the egg shaped mans mouth. "Of course you two know it's a weapon to beat Sonic once and for all..."

Decoe, being the more honest and outspoken one was the one to ruin the high spirits. "But Doctor Eggman, you've failed countless times in the past, what's so good about this stu- oof!" The golden robot was silenced with an elbow to his sides by Bocoe who was glaring now. Eggman however wasn't shook by this like he normally would be. "You see," He began. "I won't explain it all, for the result is a surprise. But I'll tell you what we will do. We'll corner Sonic, you two grab him whilst I blast him! After all if he's so fast as a hedgehog, imagine him as something else. Not so fast now huh Sonic? Ohohohoho!" The two robots would've sweat dropped right know if they could've.

Bocoe's voice went quiet as he gave up on his worries of Bokkun, knowing he was in this plan. "We'll uh... Get your ship sir."

****************Meanwhile***************

Looking over at the forest in front of him Sonic looked up to the orange shaded sky above him. It looked so beautiful blended with the bits of purple. He remembered doing this at home. And when he looked at the grass he remembered Helen. Yes, Sonic was certain this was where he brought the poor disabled girl who showed no fear even though the danger she faced. He smiled remembering what she told him. 'I'm not really handicapped so long as I go on with courage, right?' He smiled to himself, picking a tulip, like she had done for him, and sniffed it. His green eyes set onto the forest as he remembered everyone he had met. His new close friend Chris and his grandpa Chuck, which he laughed at as his uncles name was the same. Not to mention the kind woman Ella and whom he was curious about. Then there was his new rival Sam Speed, Chris' strange teacher whom he 'forgot' along with Chris' parents. Danny, the red-head girl whom ran his mind and Helen. Grinning to what was thin air he shook his head at the happy memories and ran on.

The forest went by the blue blur fast as he sped up with each few seconds, past hills, past bits of sea and so on. He was about to stop and admire the view but figured it would be boring. Sure Sonic had told the others he went on a run to empty his stomach but really he was remembering the memories he had. He normally hid this side to all but Tails' but he did think deep at times on his runs. The good and the bad. What's new and what's old. "Man Sonic... Are you really getting this bored?" He asked himself, not expecting a reply. However to his diss approval he got one.

"Ohohoho! Well if you're too bored why not play with me?" A distinctive voice boomed out from the forest stopping Sonic dead in his tracks and gritting his teeth. However his body was shaking and Sonic hated to admit it but he was glad Eggman was here. It had been to quiet lately without him. "Eggman!" Sonic shouted amusingly to what may have been nothing until the egg himself floated down in his well known hover craft. "Surprised that thing still fits." He mocked. Eggman showed no anger.

"Well, well my blue spiky friend. Indeed we now meet again. It's been a week now hasn't it?" He answered his own question, a smirk hidden behind that calm looking face of his.

"And where's your 'lackeys'? Up to a dirty trick? 'Cause I'm ready!" Sonic readied himself into a fighting pose.

"Oh no Sonic, I'm not here to fight..." Eggman raised left hand only to see Sonic with a curious expression. Just what he wanted.

"Then what?" Sonic stayed cautious. He kept his guard up. But also kept it a little down as he was used to this kind of thing from the egghead in front of him.

"I just want to say... Congratulations." Sonic gave a 'huh' as he listened on. "I give. You've beat me too many times. It's impossible for me to take over Station Square. I've tried missle arm robots. A teacher robot. A robot to trap your friends that ended bad because i was dumb enough to not calculate the water amount. My own robots won't help any more.. Oh woe is me! Bokkun give him the departing present." Bokkun, who looked as though he had been crying for a long time with a lifeless expression gave Sonic a bag that he was asked to open as Bokkun flew away. Sonic was almost falling for it... Almost. He opened to bag to see a ball with many tiny holes. Before he could react the ball spit out a gas that had weakened Sonic entirely. Taking the one chance he had Eggman signalled Becoe and Decoe to come out to hold him in place as the gas wouldn't affect them. Without any hesitation, like he'd planned this for months, he revealed the ray like gun in his right hand and spared no time to shoot the blue hedgehog he hated most in front of him. The two robots jumped back from Sonic as it got him right in the chest resulting in laughter from the large man above them. Eggman let down a ladder for the other two as they leaped on. "Now what Doctor?"

A new even crueler smile was on Eggman's face now as he spoke through laughter. "Part one down... Now onto two!" They left the poor blue hedgehog to limp around the forest.

'What the-' Sonic thought. It all went to fast he couldn't react. He should've known this! Scowling to himself Sonic tried to gain balance but fell to the ground. He was near Station Square right? Or wasn't he? It was all unclear. But no. All he knew is that he made a promise to Chris to come home and he wouldn't let him down again. He tried to gather his remaining strength but however he dropped down, and blacked out...

Well that was my first try! I hope you enjoyed it. This chapter was to just set it all up. If you see any improvements or changes I could make please point them out! I'm not an expert. I also kept to the comics as well as the TV show e.g the dictionary gag between the robots in the comic. I own nothing and all goes to Sega. More will happen later on as Sonic goes through an unnatural change and befriending those whom he didn't expect. But who?


	2. Chapter 2

"Sonic!" The hedgehog opened his eyes to a blurry vision. Everything was spinning around him and nothing was settling into one place. The voice was faded as Sonic stretched an arm out to a shady figure in front of him.  
"Chris?" The hopeful hedgehog called out, grasping the air with his hands. "I'm here! Chris!" Sonic ran with all his might to the figure, certain or was his human friend. He wouldn't let Chris down this time. He'd keep his promise of coming home on time. He wouldn't say one thing like he'd been doing the past weeks and go do something else because someone like Eggman got in the way. Sonic had missed Chris' football practise and much more! He wouldn't let Chris down. Not now.

"W-What the-?" After what seemed minutes Sonic began to realise he wasn't moving. Was this death? Did Eggman's trigger really end him and he was stuck in hell? Or perhaps purgatory? Or anywhere on Earth? No. Eggman liked to try and 'destroy' Sonic but never 'kill'. He threw all those thoughts away however when he began to see Chris was just in front of him. A smile found it's way to the hedgehogs mouth as he faced his friend who was facing with his back to the blue critter. "Erm, Chris? Are you ok?" He called out. No response. "Chris?"

"You promised me you'd come home." He whispered. It sounded as though he had been crying for a long time, and still was. His voice croaky and rather shaky./div  
"No worries. I ran into trouble but it's gone now. Wanna hang?" Sonic spoke with a very apologetic tone.

"No." Came the quick reply. Chills went down his spine as Sonic grew worried. That wasn't an answer he'd expected. No lecture, no threats or a worried hug. The twelve year old boy slowly craned his neck to face the hedgehog who tried to force back a feeling of being sick. "Ha ha, very funny... Now what the heck is going on?" Sonic screeched as he stared at the boy. His face was turned ninety degrees from where his body was facing, a sick sadistic grin on his face. "You're going to pay for all you've done!" Was all his 'friend' screamed whilst lunging towards him. Sonics heart pounded as he tried to run away, only to see the blackness around him. All he could do was scream. Scream and hope someone would help him.

"C'mon! Start up you piece of crap! You were fine just before!" A furious male voice whispered to his car just before giving it a denting kick. The blue car moaned in response as it sucked out it's last breath with a heap of black smoke coming from the engine. A heavy sigh escaped the mans lips as he ran a hand through his neck long blonde hair, the other hand resting in his blue coat pocket. "Now what?" He asked himself whilst examining the surroundings around him. In front of him were large forest trees that seemed to stretch on forever. But behind him was Station Square. Right now he was left with the two options of advancing on and doing what he planned to do, or to go home to plan lessons and resume another boring day at his 'day job' teaching. Shaking his head the man pushed up his glasses and went onwards on foot. "You've already come this far Stewart, no point going back now." He spoke to himself once again, patting the car as though he was thanking it. And with a last nod to the car he had been with for so long the man treaded off into the long green forest.

"Weaving his way past the trees and vines Stewart found himself humming a soft tune he'd taught the kids in music class. He wouldn't admit it but he swore he was getting attached to those kids. It was rather quiet night with nothing but the sound of insects waking up and making noise as the day time animals took this time to rest. Owl's hooted as trees slowly swayed in rhythm. A slight breeze flew into the air as the blonde finally realised he was feeling rather hot. He cursed himself for wearing a coat, vest and sweater in this kind of weather, taking his coat off and wrapping it round his waist. He wanted to move onwards but found himself mesmerised by the sounds of the night at work and rooted to one spot. His blue eyes finding their way to the crescent moon that emitted a glowing light down to the Earth below, almost like it was watching over the planet like a protector whilst the sun was away. Stewart had just then realised what true bliss must be like. A quiet and stunning view. He could've stood there forever.

To his disappointment it didn't last long as a scream shook the forest like an earthquake. Jumping out of his daydream and swearing loudly in shock Stewart tried to pinpoint where the ear splitting scream was coming from. "South west." He noted to himself after a while whilst covering his ears from the noise as it got louder. Something twisted in his stomach as he could only imagine the pain the person was going through. It got louder and louder as he tightened the grip on his ears. The scream came to a halt just as he managed to make out the body of a teenage boy. Biting his lip Stewart stopped in front of the boy and kneeled down to get a better look of the boy who looked limp and helpless. He noted the boys strange colbat and messy spiky hair, bangs that were parted showing marks on his forehead where the boy must've been really hurt. His jacket looked a little torn as it was covered with blue and white stripes, a blue shirt underneath. What rose his curiosity was that the shirt was mainly tore at the chest. The boys pants were a similar design to the pants but with less stripes as a belt held his pants in check. Stewart almost scoffed in amusement as he noted the gloves and shoes completely resembled that Sonic's. In fact, he reminded of him completely. But he was a hedgehog, right?

"Sir, are you alright?" He wanted to slap himself for those words. Hard. 'Oh good going Chalkboard Charlie. A man in who was clearly before in agony and now unconscious yet you ask if he's ok?' He thought sarcastically to himself. 'I'd better take him back to the car then...'

"Thirty minutes had passed before the blonde had finally managed to bring the colbat haired boy back to his car. Partly because of the amount of times he had to check for a pulse due to lack of breathing, the other because the boy was heavy for a slim and athletic build. Finally managing to place him in the passenger seat Stewart rubbed his face where the boy had smacked him in his sleep and called him 'Eggman'. Starting the engine he took one last look at the unconscious boy. But where would he take him? Home? Perhaps the boy ran away from his due to bad parents? Yawning he took home as the correction, thanking his for higher ups helping him in car repairs. Even if it took another twenty minutes to get it starting but hardly working. Quickly smacking his foot down Stewart took no haste in going over the speed limit and getting back on the main road.

"Back in the Thorndyke mansion things were getting a little out of hand. Mainly because Tails was finding it hard to track down Sonic after getting worried. And his worry came from his gut telling him something was wrong, and his gut never lied to him. Pacing in his room Tails assembled those who were awake, only just managing to convince Knuckles that things were bad. He had assembled himself, Knuckles, Cream and cheese, Amy, Chris and Chuck. Even Mr. Tanaka and Ella offered to help.

"You better have a good reason for this! That sly bat could be after the Master Emerald at any moment! Or Eggman!" An infuriated red Echidna stormed into the room pointing a spiky glove accusingly at Tails. The poor yellow fox could do nothing but give the best sympathetic look he could with hands guiltily raised. Amy glared her best glare towards Knuckles as Tails lowered his arms slowly.

"I promise you the reason is good! My gut said that something was wrong!" Knuckles lowered his hand and changed his expression. Everyone back at Mobius on their home world knew that Tails' gut was never wrong. No one questioned it as it was just one of those unexplainable things. As long as it was helpful no one complained. "And plus," He went on. "I put a tracking device on his shoes for safe keeping but it's stayed on one spot for a long time. Amy don't look at me like that as it was also Chuck's idea!"/div

"So then why?" Amy questioned. Ella had joined in with the glare now, knowing it was an invasion of privacy. Chuck stood next to Tails giving his best brave look./div

"It was for safekeeping. With Eggman's lack of attacks we thought Sonic would be most vulnerable to being attacked as he may of had a plan hatching through his weeks of being silent." Ella softened her expression but Amy didn't. She kept her glare as it was but now it was mixed with a look of fear. The pink hedgehog loved Sonic. Everyone knew that just as everyone knew how fast he was. Surely it just fell off? Amy gave that idea but Tails shrugged it off. "No, it was securely put on I assure you." Her look worsened.

"So we go search for mister Sonic!" Cream piped up not completely understanding the situation, her long rabbit ears flapping. Her chao Cheese was nodding in agreement. Mr Tanaka nodded also as everyone gained little hope.

"Yeah, but where do we start?" Knuckles spoke whilst shattering all of their hope instantly. No one knew the answer to that. None but two geniuses. "Me and Tails will take the X-Tornado along with Amy. We'll scan the horizons!" Chuck piped up, bringing back the hope.

"Good idea grandpa! I'll phone Uncle Sam and see if he'll help! If he's awake that is." Chuck laughed at Chris' last words, knowing what a heavy sleeper his son-in-law was. Knuckles had decided he'd scout the underground areas and lower forest areas for Sonic and had set off straight away. Obviously wanting to get away from the group, but also wanting to find Sonic.

"What about me! Surely we can do something?" Cream asked whilst awaiting any orders to be given to her.

"Miss Cream you, myself, Chris and Ella will stay at the mansion in case master Sonic returns." Mr Tanaka sternly yet softly told the young little rabbit.

"Don't worry Cream, I'm sure Sonic will be back soon." Chris patted Creams head with a sweet smile.

"I hope so.." Came the soft reply.

"Alright guys!" Tails almost shouted, getting everyone's attention, a wrench know in his hands. Most likely for a weapon. "Let's go!" Amy nodded and quick walked with the two she was to be scouting with leaving the others behind.

Please be ok Sonic...'

Sonic awoke with a short jolt however he didn't seem to move. His surroundings were still rather blurry as his dream came back to him. Tails and everyone he held close were after him, almost like they were going to finish him off. All the Chaos Emeralds were useless and all seemed pointless. And then 'he' showed up. Eggman. His head throbbed as he tried remembering when Eggman had used some sort of weapon on him. Noticing his vision was finally becoming one and not double Sonic saw he was in a car. An unfamiliar one at that. Looking out of the window he saw a sign going past saying they were going past Leistcher street. 'That was the way to Chris' mansion!' Sonic cheered inside of his mind as he held a hand onto his shirt.

The car came to a quick halt as a small shriek was let out. "Why am I wearing a shirt!" Sonic screamed. He knew he never wore clothes so why did he now? He then noticed his legs were longer just like the rest of his body. And he had pants! Looking at the rest of his body only widened his forest green eyes more. A voice he only slightly recognised groaned in both pain and annoyance. Looking to his right he saw that a man had his forehead pressed against the top of the steering wheel, hands too tightly gripped onto the steering wheel. It was hard to see his face due to his fringe. But those clothes and that hair. Sonic tried to think but only yelped when the man snapped at him.

"Stop screaming for fu-" The blonde stopped himself before he could finish, remembering he was in the presence of a young teenager. Restraining himself he wore a warm smile, tired blue eyes now meeting shining green. " I apologise, you've been screaming on and off lately and it started to annoy me. You can call me Stewart." Sonic nodded, finally remembering he was Chris' teacher but didn't reply. 'Out of everyone in Station square I'm helped by him? Arguing with him would be pointless... He wouldn't believe I'm really Sonic! Think of something!' "For a second time, what's your name?"

"Ah, um... I'm Charlie Foster!" Sonic stuttered, playing along. He had to play the role of someone else right now. He had to get back to Tails and get help. An eyebrow was raised as the blonde examined 'Charlie' as though hinting a lie. He had clearly didn't give it up as the next question came quicker than the last.

"And why were you in the forest?" Sonic gritted his teeth but decided to play the cool guy.

"I could say the same back." A smug grin grew across Sonic's face. Stewart's hand, if possible, was gripped on the wheel even tighter than before but he managed to relax with a very long sigh.

"And where do you live?" Came the third question. The worst of the three. Sonic didn't know what to say so he only said the truth.

"I'm currently staying at the Thorndyke mansion until I find someplace." A skeptical look quickly took over Stewarts face as Sonic uneasily shifted in his seat. His heart was pounding. A small muffled reply that sounded like an 'ok' was heated before the car started to move again.

"Just don't scream on the way there ok?" A vaguely jokey tone took Stewarts voice as Sonic nervously chuckled.

The car ride was silent, minus the radio that Sonic was given permission to flick through. He stopped when he found a song and continued to look out of the window to his left. Drumming his fingers along his new clothes Sonic couldn't help but think of what he was going to do. He'd try his speed trick later but now he'd have to find a way to explain this to Chris. "Hey." Sonic's thoughts were interrupted by a rather quiet voice. He gave a soft humming noise to show he was listening. "You know that Sonic? I just want your opinion, but do you think there's more like him?" Sonic gave a puzzled look as he registered the question. It was rather odd but it's not like he didn't think of it at times. He was also about to answer until Stewart cut him off. "No it was silly of me. I'm sorry. Hey look we're here!" He smiled as Sonic noticed it to. He'd spent the last minutes feeling his new hair, already missing his quills. He never noticed them nearing the Thorndyke mansion. In fact he had forgot about it completely. Coming to a nicer stop than the last the two made their way out of the car. Sonic was stretching, happy to be out in the open again. He was walking to the main door alongside Stewart whom shared no words nor glances. Sonic swore he could feel a strange vibe coming from him as his fist pounded against the large doors. It had took a while but a twelve year old boy had finally answered the door, a rabbit alongside him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Chris, but this man claims to know you?" Stewart had spoken before Sonic could. Looking him up and down Chris didn't seem to recognise him. But he seemed familiar. Instinct taking over he nodded with a large grin

"Of course I do!"

"Oh my, that's good. You were right that you 'live' here!" The blonde chuckled as Sonic stood with a relieved smile. "You must be cold! I'm sorry to shut the door on you but we've been worried sick about him!" Chris hugged a surprised Sonic as he lead him inside the doors.

"Not at all! I'll be seeing you at school on Monday!" Stewart told the boy with a small wave, already heading to his car.

"Yes, and thank you!" Chris shouted whilst shutting the mansion doors, leaving his teacher out in the night. Entering his car he picked up his phone and dialled a number.

"Yes? This is Stewart. I have something you'll find interesting..."

Well there was part two! I didn't want to make a dumb OC so I let Mister Stewart take the place! Plus I have plans for him in the story. Part three with drama and being longer and hopefully better will be coming soon!


End file.
